The Benefits of Blackmail
by Carnation Cascade
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is, unsurprisingly, the popular kid in school. But... sometimes she just wants to have fun... Unfortunately her carelessness results in a certain short person at her school obtaining a photo of her(that would destroy her reputation) for potential blackmail. Rated T just in case. Should be RivaMika (could end up platonic).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters.**

**A/N: Hey there! It's RivaMika week! So I decided to do a little fic about them :) though i don't exactly ship them :\  
Anyway, this fic is supposed to be a oneshot-ish idea, so I may or may not continue it depending on the level of response and time constraints etc etc.  
**

**Reviews are appreciated :)  
Enjoy**

* * *

**The Benefits of Blackmail****  
**

In every school, there are always the popular kids. Everyone knows the popular kids. Those who excel in everything, from academics to home economics to sports. Those who are polite and perfect role models for the rest of the school to emulate. Those who always maintain their poise, never losing their cool in any situation.

Yet… being the popular kid was never easy.

This, Mikasa Ackerman knew firsthand.

Mikasa Ackerman was a born leader, and was born beautiful. And talented. This easily made her qualify as a stereotypical 'popular kid'. And it had always been that way throughout her entire life. Relatives showered her with praises, classmates adored her to no end, and teachers thought the best of her.

But really, that wasn't what she wanted. No, not even close.

All her life Mikasa Ackerman had wanted to be _un_popular. She didn't care for fame or adoration. She just wished to be normal, and be able to do all sorts of crazy and fun things that nobody would ever think a popular kid would do… Such as eating spaghetti through her nose, or using pocky sticks as drumsticks, or participating in a game of paintball.

Not only that, it was difficult to maintain her constant cool and calm demeanour, especially when she just wanted to break out into roars of laughter at her brother, Eren's, antics. Instead, she had to settle with a mild, almost invisible smile. Tch.

Mikasa was also an excellent athlete. No matter what sport it was, if you had Mikasa on your team, you were sure to win. In fact, sometimes the opponents would surrender even _before_ the match started.

The fun life she wanted was quite very out of reach for Mikasa.

Mikasa honestly couldn't stand it. When was the day when she could stop acting so aloof and distant, even from her friends? The growing desire inside of her rumbled every time she saw the opportunity to do something fun. But she controlled it, swallowed it, and kept it deep within herself. Because she simply couldn't tarnish her reputation.

Until one day her desires got the better of her.

It was a Monday. Mikasa was part of the school's track team, and as Captain, it was her duty to clear up the tracks and make sure nobody left anything behind. As such, she was always the last person to leave.

As per normal, she was checking the benches for any misplaced belongings, when she saw _it_.

Neatly folded on a bench were three sets of cheerleader uniforms; the cheerleaders were supposed to receive their uniforms that day, before they started practice. And right next to the uniforms were a few pom-poms…

The raven-haired girl swallowed hard. She had always wanted to try on another club's uniform for fun, and pretend she was in that club. Not to mention it was cheerleading, which Mikasa had never tried (or dared to try, rather) before. But… Mikasa did a quick 360. Nope. Nobody was around. It was just her, the sky and the track.

The decision was instantaneous.

Knowing that anyone could pop in anytime, Mikasa snatched one of the uniforms. Hurriedly she pulled the short top over her own track singlet, then slipped on the skirt over her shorts.

Excitement bubbled inside her. She was finally going to do something fun!

Holding the pom-poms out with her arms in an L-shaped position, Mikasa shouted, "Go Team!"

Her voice rang out in the empty area as a gentle breeze blew at her bangs and short hair. The feeling was wonderful...

And then she heard the sound of a camera's shutter.

Terrified, Mikasa spun around. But nobody was there. Flustered and confused, she ripped the top and skirt off and dumped the pom-poms in a corner. "Who's there?" She commanded, rather than asked.

"I'm standing right her."

"Where are you?" She wasn't hearing voices, right? She hoped she wasn't delusional.

That was when a small figure walked out from behind one of those taller spectator's stands.

Boy, was he _smal_l.

"Sorry I didn't see you." Mikasa apologized despite herself.

"Yeah, " The short kid agreed. "But _I_ saw _you_."

Mikasa's breath hitched in her throat. No way… He hadn't…

The small teen walked out of the shadows, revealing that he was from their school, and the school tie signified that he was a prefect, too. But the worst thing was that the phone in his hand…

… Now displayed a picture of _cheerleader Mikasa_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters.**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter :)**

**A big thank you to all my followers, favourite-rs and reviewers! I shall try not to disappoint you all :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"You know the drill, so get started, brat."

Levi tossed his jacket over his shoulder and onto the rack perfectly as he sauntered into his hostel room, while Mikasa followed behind him grudgingly.

The sight of his hostel room was pleasant, at the very least, Mikasa decided. There was not a speck of dust to be seen anywhere, and everything was neat and orderly. Mikasa espied a bucket full of cleaning equipment in the corner and wondered what would happen if she 'accidentally' got rid of that.

_Well_, she thought to herself sourly, _he might send that photo to every single person on his contact list_.

Sighing, she sat herself down on the carpeted floor and picked up the Biology workbook that was neatly arranged at the top of the stack of several other workbooks, some thicker than the others. Once she finished Bio, she'd have to move on to Higher Math, and then English, and then…

Mikasa swore under her breath, hoping the shorty wouldn't hear her. (He liked to keep things clean, which meant language had to be clean too—or so Mikasa presumed.) How exactly had she gotten herself into this mess?

/flashback/

"Yeah, but I saw you."

Mikasa wanted to punch herself for her foolishness when the short prefect shoved his phone in her face. He'd taken a photo of her engaged in that ridiculous pose, plus in that ridiculous cheerleading uniform.

"It's not ridiculous." The prefect seemed to have read Mikasa's mind as he slipped the phone back in his pocket, just a fraction of a second before Mikasa had attempted to snatch it and hurl it away. He flashed her a smirk and said smoothly, "It actually looks pretty good on you."

The female teen fought back the urge to pound this… this insolent and disgusting midget into the ground. Because she noticed how his finger in his pocket was positioned in a manner that appeared as though he was about to hit the 'send' button. Anytime.

She swallowed hard. "What do you want?" Blackmail stuff like that always had their purposes.

The small student took a step closer to her.

Mikasa found her heart skip a beat… But maybe it was because he'd just stepped on her foot.

Now that they were almost face-to-face, Mikasa could see his nametag properly. Printed in bold black letters were the words "Levi Rivaille".

"I don't want much really… but if you want to keep you little secret safe…" He paused for dramatic effect and Mikasa withstood the need to wipe the smugness off his face.

"…_You better follow me_."

/flashback end/

… And so Mikasa had been at it for a week. Who would've thought the great, mighty prefect, Levi Rivaille, made others do his homework? And could still somehow ace all his exams? This made Mikasa hate Levi even more; frankly, she was experiencing some problems with her studies… but since doing his work gave her the extra opportunity to study, she shut up and did as she was told.

Unfortunately, homework was just one of the many things Levi required her to do. There was cooking of meals on some days, and accompanying him to purchase goods at those high-class, expensive shops on weekends (she carried his bags) amongst many others. The only thing she didn't have to do, and was grateful for it, was washing. Mikasa hated washing. Levi loved it. He loved it so much he wanted to make sure he did it himself, but also because he needed to ensure it was 100% clean.

Once Mikasa had gotten so angry, she'd just flung one of his expensive sunglasses off the couch and yelled, "WHAT AM I, YOUR MAID?!"

To which the unflappable student had replied coolly, "No, you're just a _cheerleader_." He reached for his phone for extra effect, all the while smirking as Mikasa scrambled to put the sunglasses neatly on the coffee table.

Mikasa Ackerman glanced at her watch. 7.29p.m. It was almost dinnertime. She groaned and began finishing up the homework assigned in the Biology workbook, resigned to her terrible fate.

Meanwhile, Levi Rivaille stared at her back from the couch with great amusement. He sipped his espresso as he observed the girl tackle the questions exasperatedly. _She looks hungry_, he thought.

Levi was never one to care for others or their feelings. Brought up in a wealthy and prominent family, he was a spoilt kid, and he constantly got what he wanted.

So he couldn't help but wonder just _what on earth_ he was doing, when he set the espresso drink before her and went (almost a tad too tenderly)"Want a sip?"

He certainly hadn't expected her to jerk back with such force that she'd manage to slam her foot into one of the table legs and cause the espresso to spill all over the table.

…So much for caring.


End file.
